Elemental Ninjas
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: Owen, the less aprectiated Ninja, has had enough. Now he has his own destiny and also has to hide it from his friends. With His team and his long-lost father, will he be able to over come the Fukanagas and the Isinas and fulfill his Elemental Destiny? AU!


**I got this idea when Mike told Owen, " You're not the one with a destiny!" And I was like, " Woah, woah, woah! Hold up, little man! Everyone has a destiny." Of course I was talking to a TV so my **

**Mom took me to a physiatrist. Any way, **

**ION= I own Nothing**

**P.S. : Owen is way more physically fit, way better in Ninja training, and way more serious. Also more respectful and intelligent as he knows Japanese customs.**

**E.N.J.O.Y.**

_Man_, Owen thought. _I wish that I could prove Mike wrong. I have a destiny too!_ Owen walked into his red room in his home. He plopped down onto his crimson colored bed and looked at the wallpaper on

His ceiling. It was orange and red with a hint of blue at the top; it was a flame. According to his mom, his father requested that he have that on his room before he went missing. He's assumed to be dead,

Possibly killed by a fire as he was a fireman. That's what started Owen's distaste for fire. But he still loved that wallpaper. Owen turned to his radio. It was black and had a timer on it. He flicked it on

To find a channel.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts**

Nope.

**So far away, we wait for the day**

**For the lives all so wasted and gone**

**We feel the pain of lives lost in a thousand days**

**Through the fire and the flames we carry on**

No… he didn't like that ' Through the fire and the flames' part.

" **Pyro Blaster!" Agunimon shouted as he battled for dominance so he could go back to his love, Kazemon, who in human form is Izumi Orimoto as Agunimon is Takuya Kanbara. We'll find out **

**What happens later as we have a commercial break. Remember, this is the Digimon channel. Come on an adventure with us as we tame the frontier and defeat the Xros!**

Digimon! Owen remembered watching that. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Matt, Kari! Then there was Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody. Didn't Mimi move to America and Matt and Sora date along with Kari and TK?

They all had kids, right? Yolei and Ken were married, right? Then there was Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Jeri ( She lost her Digimon, right?), Ryo, Ai and Mako, Henry, and Suzie. Were there more? Owen wasn't sure.

So, who the heck is Izumi and Takuya? Who the heck is Agunimon and Kazemon? As far as Owen could remember, there was Hawkmon, Guilimon, Gatomon, Patamon, Agumon, Gabumon, V-Mon, Wormmon,

Armodillomon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Renamon… was she Rika's Digimon?

"" **No, Tomoki!" Takuya called as he watched his friend walk off the track.**

Tomoki?

**That was fanfiction and an actual scene from Digimon Frontier! **

Digimon Frontier?

**Now, we're taking calls!"**

His radio spoke. Owen grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

" **Hello?" **

" Yes, can you explain what Digimon Frontier is?"

" **W-W-What? Any true Digimon fan would know this as the most Unique season ever! Where have you been for the last… 10 years?"**

" Doing stuff. Now, how is it unique?" Owen asked.

" **The Digidestined can actually turn into Digimon!" **

" Couldn't Rika, Takato, and Henry do that? Wasn't it called Bio-Merging?"

" **They didn't have Digimon Partners, they were their partners. Dude, Takuya Kanbara turned into a Digimon not even 15 minutes into the first episode!"**

" … Wow. "

" **I'll sell you the whole season for 10 bucks, plus I'll throw in Data Squad/ Savers and Xros wars and The Time Traveling Hunter boys for 10 extra bucks." **

"… What?"

" **when was the last time you watched Digimon! "**

" Uhh…. 10 years ago."

" **Listen to this song while I look for the seasons." **

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire! **

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara **

**Saki-**

" **Dude, your name?"**

" Owen, that song?"

" **Oh my digimon! You don't know? It's ' Fire!' by the infamous Wada Kouji!"**

" Wada… Kouji?"

" **Kouji Wada! The man who makes the greatest songs for Digimon! He even had a Digidestined named after him! You know, Kouji Minamoto. Had a twin he never knew who almost died named Kouichi Kimura because the parents separated at a young age. Kouji was the warrior of Light! His brother Darkness! MAN! Get your facts straight. "**

" Er…Ok…."

" **I'm throwing in all the movies, Cd Dramas, everything! Seasons, you name it! Now look at your ceiling."**

" Excuse me?"

" **LOOK!" **

Owen, who was freaked out looked. There, where the flame was, was an actual flame.

" **Use your spirit, use the Spirit of the Fire warrior, you're like Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, and Taiki all together. Use the spirit you gained. Use your destiny. Open the gate… open it."**

Owen jumped back. " Er… ok. Anything for my Destiny." The fire lowered itself to his bed. " OH MY GOD!" Owen yelled.

" **Let it consume you… then you can prove Mike and Amanda wrong." **

All the songs he heard clashed together.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Through the fire and the flames we carry on**

" **Pyro Blaster!"**

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

" **Use your spirit, use the Spirit of the Fire warrior, you're like Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, and Taiki all together. Use the spirit you gained. Use your destiny. Open the gate… open it."**

The voice seemed so distant now.

" _**Let it consume you… then you can prove Mike and Amanda wrong."**_

Owen let it eat him… let it burn him

__

Owen awoke in a place like the Dojo… except there was Digimon stuff. And Fire stuff. And Ninja stuff. And it was huge. A African- American man walked over to Owen. His hair was black, and his eyes were

Amber. " Son…" He breathe. " Dad…" Owen replied. His voice was just like the one on the phone. Owen recognized the man as his father from all the pictures his mother put up. His father hadn't changed one bit. His face turned serious as he

Looked at his father.

" One, where have you been? Why have you left me and mom? And Two, ' Let it consume you, then you can prove Mike and Amanda wrong?' Three, what's with all the Digimon stuff?" Owen confronted.

Owen's father cleared his throat. " One, I had too… they would hunt me down… and I didn't want to hurt you and your mother."

Owen still didn't believe him. " Who?"

" The Fukanagas."

**Chapter 2**

" What? As in Mike Fukanaga?" Owen asked his father. The man shook his head. " No, he may not know about it. Instead I mean his farther."

" Marty?" Owen was surprised. He thought the Ninjas skipped his generation.

" Marty, Martin, Martiny-" Owen's father was cut off by Owen's laughing.

" Martiny? Hahaha!"

" Yeah, well, that's one of the names he went by when he was searching for me. He forced me into hiding using that name. Turned the entire squad against me."

" But, I thought the Ninjas skipped his generation." Owen said. Owen's father looked away. " They did, but his uncle informed him of it, of his Ninja heritage." Owen looked at the direction his father was looking at,

Where a Gabumon was sitting. " But why would he come after you? Why would the Ishina's even tell him?" Owen father looked back at him. " Because they wanted him to join them. They told him **I** was the

Reason why. They said I and my father put a curse on him. But in truth it was them. They did it, not I."

That _was_ believable.

" The answer to your second question was that they treat you like you're not important. But you're just as important." His father sighed. " The Fukanagas and Ishinas don't like us because we are ninjas. It's

Been in the blood and not a single generation has been skipped. They think we're too powerful but it's not true. There's only a few of us left. We're Ninjas but we control the elements."

Owen was confused. " Elements? As in Iron and Ore and Gold **( I suck at Science so let me know if these are wrong. End A/N!) **?" He asked his father. He shook his head. " No, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Darkness, Light, Ice, and Thunder." Owen gasped.

THAT WAS NOT BELIEVABLE!

" Liar!" Owen accused. " No, in fact, it is the truth. Since few of us are alive, we have to split it. The elements, I mean. I have gathered everyone here." Owen looked at him, puzzled.

" James, Keya, Brianna!" His father called. Three people Owen's age( Save one) appeared. One had Blond hair and Blue eyes. " James, sir!" He reported.

Owen gasped. " J-James! I thought-"

" You thought I was gone. Well, your father found me and told me I was part of your clan. I will now be called Jimmy in public, but in private, I shall be called James." He said, not looking at Owen but sounding so strong.

One girl was Hispanic and had long black hair that shone. Her eyes were black. She looked like Kelly, except thinner. Owen was instantly in love. " Keya, Sir!" She saluted.

One girl who looked like Amanda except she had paler blond hair and her eyes were a purest of blue and she looked more responsible stood forward. " Brianna, Sir!"

Owen's father chuckled. " Quit acting formal and get this mess up. I told you he wouldn't like Digimon anymore. He didn't even know season 4." They groaned. " Aww man!" James complained. " It's their

Fault, they just forced me to play along!" His father glared. " But you were a person who helped them, right?" James didn't say anything after that.

" Stop!" Owen's father said after 5 minutes. They were almost done. " You were supposed to do it under 3 minutes. Powers or no powers!" Cue the groans. " But, Sensei-" Keya started. " No buts! Now, I want

You to tell Owen what your powers are. In your order."

" Yes, Sensei!"

James came forward. " My powers are Light and air!" He said before stepping back. Keya stepped forward. " Ice and Thunder! Like Tomoki and Junepi!" She said.

" Fourth season." He father whispered. Brianna was final.

" Earth and Water!" she said in a whisper like yell. That meant only two left.

" You, Owen, are Fire and Darkness." His father told him.

**Chapter 3!**

Owen found out that where he was. He was underground like the Dojo except hidden. He remembered what his father told him.

" _Tell your mother you're coming to live with me now."_

He decided if he should. He decided he should.

" Owen!" His mother said as she called him. His mother was a pleasant woman, had fair black skin, nice black hair, and dark brown eyes. She always had on a Blue shirt. Today with blue jeans.

" Owen, come for dinner!"

" Mom… !He'snotdead,justunderground!" His mother looked puzzled. " What?"

" Dad told me I have to live with him underground to learn how to be a ninja of fire and darkness." His mother smiled. " Ok, go pack." Now, to say Owen was shocked was an understatement.

" But, Me, your only child-!"

" It's only for a little while, sweetie. He wanted to take you when you were three but I told him no. You're ready now!" His mother Said. " Urmm…. Uh… ok." Owen hesitantly stated before he went upstairs to his

Room and began to pack.

_LINE BREAKEER_

" Owen, you'll be fine!" His mother said. Owen was at the door. " Bye, mom." He said before going outside. He sensed something move and someone try to attack. He blocked with his arm. " Ja- I mean,

Jimmy?" He asked the figure who's fist was now on his arm. " Yeah, Owen, it's me." He whispered. He grabbed his hand. " Follow." Was all he said. He went to a tree where " Jimmy" knocked 3, 4, 5, then 15

Times. " Keya answered. " Let's go, Mr. Hotshot." She said to Owen. He followed her through paths that narrowed down. Tons of them. Then there was a door with a keypad. It also had one of those heat sensitive confirmations.

" Listen, 3, 4, 7, 01, 1012, got it, Hotshot?" Keya told Owen. He nodded nervously. Keya rolled her eyes. " Quit lying. James, you may need to get him sometimes." James nodded, obviously seeing he needed to.

" Put your index finger here and keep it there for 12 seconds. You then need to say, " Elements, there are only 8. Science is crap." Afterwards…" Keya instructed. She did everything she just said. The old place

Was no longer there, instead there was Ninja stars, Katanas, swords, stealth cloaks, computers, gadgets, and much more. A training pad was on the floor and about 200 feet away from it was a mat with a perimeter

Of maybe 670 with a glass case around it. " No, it's actually Titanium." James said, knowing what Owen was looking at. " It's just clear."

" Owen!"

" F-Father!" Owen bowed. He smiled. " You will now address me as Sensei. You will go to school and don't be a pig." Great. He was already listing rules. " We have a waking time- 5:30 a.m.- and a resting

Time- 8:30 p.m. We all have to take 10 minute showers and all have chores to do. Each week we go shopping for supplies. After school, you have 1 hour to socialize and I expect you to be here at 4:30 on

The dot. You have an half hours rest at 5:30 P.m.. Got it?" Owen nodded. " You will start tomorrow. James, show him around the men's quarters."

James stood tall. " Yes sir!"

_LATER_LATER_

The Man's quarter looked a lot like Summer camp. 2 beds made of metal with a mattress, pillow, medium sized blanket, and light. There was a dresser for his stuff, a Tv, and a large bathroom. It had

A mini fridge and a closet full of candy. " Oh my god!" Owen gasped. " It's nutrional candy, helps you stay in shape. Also, there's a closet for shoes and gi's, and a library. " James explained. Owen nodded.

" I could get used to living here."

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please! I worked super hard on this. Thanks!**


End file.
